


cigar smoking gun moll

by uisgebeatha



Series: drabbles [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Letters, Other, Prison, but i am experimenting, i actually dont like this, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uisgebeatha/pseuds/uisgebeatha
Summary: Gerard will wait for Grant's release but it doesn't look like they'll be out anytime soon.
Relationships: Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Series: drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144430
Kudos: 2





	cigar smoking gun moll

**Author's Note:**

> ok i actually hate this a lot there's literally no plot at all but i liked the idea so whatever 
> 
> also this is based on letters between bonnie and clyde because i think they are fascinatingly boring in the coolest way

_ Mo thaobh chlì,  _

_ I wrote to your sister yesterday to ask how you were doing, but I was hardly out the door for posting when I decided matters of the heart are best dealt with privately. My dearest, why don’t I come see you? I know the Doctor doesn’t believe us healthy but surely a smile could cure your ailment, or at least one from your baby?  _

_ Nothing happens ‘round here anymore; the laws plaster to the clubs and drinking is no fun when you’re not here to carry me to bed and laugh at my wobbly legs. Money runs tight anyway because Mrs. Baker increased the rent again and since you’re gone it’s much too expensive now. I’ll have to stay at the boarding house while I wait for your release - Ma said it could be years but I know you won’t leave me wanting long.  _

_ I kept your shoes shined by the door for an age but the polish is costly and the frame leaks plenty on the leather - sharpening the knives is much easier, and much more amusing for a lonely doll. I know you’ll grump but don’t crease my love (wrinkles project sin to the most judgemental), my fingers are all cut up and I’ve run out of cloth to bind them but I like the sting. _

_ The laws dropped by ereyesterday and I told them they shouldn’t come in, but did they not pass me at the door and stomp mud on the clean carpets anyway. Ray says he’ll keep them out of my hair but I think he’s hiding from them too if the rumours prove true. If fate has it that you’ll all go away, well, I’ll just have to go away too.  _

_ Oh baby, why don’t something happen?  _

_ All of my soul,  _

_ Do thaobh cheart x _

* * *

_ Mo thaobh dheis,  _

_ To hear from you is to feel the sun again, dearest.  _

_ Do visit my sister, I think her lonely in the eyes when she visits. I want to see you more than anything, ‘cept to leave these bars and hold your hands again. You’d be too much for the delicate folks up here, in any case - the islands hold no charm at all and the Doctors remain silent and calculating as the last time we spoke.  _

_ It’s not so calm up here; Murray attacked an inmate last week for tearing a book in the library and we all ended up in the chapel. I’d say it’s frightening but the knife wedged under my mattress is perfectly sharp as when I left you and nothing spooks me more than losing your letters.  _

_ Is the boarding house so awful? Keep your pennies for a treat - I heard through the bars that there’s a new moving picture that reminded me of you, if you’d go see it. When I get out we can move away from Mrs. Baker and the boarding house into somewhere big enough for all the family, where the laws won’t think to look.  _

_ Do be careful, won’t you? Use the blocks if you must, and keep a blade hidden in the hollow bible for if the constables barge in again. Ask your Ma for some bandages and take some alcohol from the wardrobe for the cuts lest they get infected. See, love? I can take care of you like we’re at home - only then I’d kiss them better.  _

_ Ray ought to keep a low profile, I think. Don’t talk to him if you can avoid it - they’re trying to pin a big one on him, get him charged and barred in here with me and if you’re not careful they’ll take you too.  _

_ Now don’t talk like that - who’d shine our shoes if we were both chained?  _

_ I sure was glad to get your letter for I am awfully lonesome and blue. Write me again?  _

_ More than words,  _

_ Do thaobh chlì. _


End file.
